The Ninjin Saga
by kyllir
Summary: A story about a young boy who is born with a tail and his quest to find out who he is, set several hundred years after GT. *CHAPTER 1 IS UP!*
1. Prologue: Ninjin the Monkey-boy

  
  
The Ninjin Saga  
  
By kyllir  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, I probably am not the first to use this plot either...   
no flames please!  
  
  
  
A young boy with dark brown hair, no more than five years old, stood outside his doorway.   
His lavender eyes sparkled with determination. A bizarre looking appendage hung behind him,   
curling around his leg and twitching. His mother stood behind him, a proud smile on her face.  
  
"Dear?" his mother asked quietly.  
  
"Hai, Okaasan?" he replied.  
  
"Be brave for me, and play nice with the other children, alright?" she gave him a quick hug, he blushed slightly.   
  
There was a loud grinding sound as the bus pulled up in front of the house. Boy and mother exchanged glances,   
the boy was afraid to leave his mother, but was determined to make her proud, the mother was saddened that her   
little boy was leaving home for school, this only meant she didn't have much time left with him.   
The boy boarded the bus, slightly intimidated by it, his tail curled around his leg. He slowly made his way   
to the back of the bus and sat in an empty seat, he glanced longingly out the window at his mother.   
The bus slowly pulled away.  
  
The young boy sat nervously as other children, his age and older, boarded the cramped bus.   
A girl about his age with short purple hair sat beside him and tried to make conversation.  
  
"Hi! I'm Kana! What's your name?" She said cheerfully. The boy glanced at Kana.  
  
"I am Ninjin, is this your first day too?" he asked her.  
  
"Yep! And I can't wait! My big sister told me all about it!" she told Ninjin excitedly.   
He listened intently as she talked about school and stuff, his tail curled with interest.   
The bus came to a screeching stop, Ninjin instinctively wrapped his tail around his waist as he passed through   
the crowd of students.  
  
"Welcome to Sunshine Elementary! I am Miss May. This is the first day of the rest of your lives!   
Aren't you excited?" The hyperactive teacher shouted to the class.  
  
"Now line up children!" She babbled excitedly. The students obediently did so.  
  
"Follow my example now..." She said as she placed her hands above her knees and bowed,   
"Ohayou Gossaimussu" they all bowed and repeated.  
  
"Ohayou Gossaimussu" they all said in unison.  
  
"Alright kids! Lets take our seats! Sit anywhere you like!" They did so, Ninjin still had his tail   
wrapped around his waist. Miss May wasted no time telling them about how important education was, and what   
everyone would learn.  
  
"Now who can name THIS color?" Miss May asked while pointing to a poster. A few hands shot up,   
She called on a young boy by the name of Roy.  
  
"That's red!" he called out triumphantly, Miss May handed him a red lollypop.   
  
"And THIS color?" She pointed to another colored square on the poster, more hands shot up, she called upon Ninjin.  
  
"That's Purple!" He cried happily, and Miss May handed him a purple Lollypop.   
Ninjin took his seat and sniffed the lollypop, even through the wrapper he could smell its grapey goodness.   
  
"Mmm... Smells like grape!" he grinned as he removed the wrapper to take a tentative taste of the   
delectable treat. Miss May continued this exercise until each child had a lollypop. Ninjin was so busy enjoying   
his lolly that he didn't notice his tail had uncurled itself from around his waist, and was waving back and forth   
behind him. The child, Roy noticed this and reached for the appendage, a puzzled look on his face as his hand brushed   
the warm fur. Roy squeezed it tightly between his fingers out of pure curiosity, Ninjin yelped in pain as he fell over,   
helpless. Roy observed this and loosened his grip, but didn't let go.  
  
"What's this? Do you have a monkey tail?" He half-taunted, half-asked. The only response he got was a muffled   
cry of pain. Roy grinned.  
  
"Monkey boy!" by now, Roy had gotten everyone's attention, and half of the children had begun to chant with him.   
Miss May ran to help, and pried Roy's hand off of Ninjin's tail, but the damage had already been done.   
Ninjin slowly recovered and finally sat up, his tail curled tightly around his waist as a single tear fell down his cheek.   
Roy started the chanting again.  
  
"Monkey boy! Run to mommy! Go run to your mommy you crybaby!" Three more children joined in, Ninjin glared angrily   
through his hazed vision, he felt his anger grow and grow, and finally lashed out, punching Roy square in the nose.   
Roy was silent as blood began to trickle down his face, Ninjin backed away.  
  
"Gomen nasai" he whispered, and scooted to the corner of the room, where he sat, ashamed, until it was time   
to go home.  
  
  
  
  
Well, folks, that's it for the prologue, any ideas?  
Lets try for 10 reviews? We all know I don't get many...  
  
  
Poll/Prompt: Who thinks Saiyaman has a cute butt? (j/k) actually, what is your favorite character?  
  
Also, I'm thinking of making a Gohan/Videl fic, if anyone has ideas for that, I'd be eternally grateful!   



	2. Chapter 1: Strange Dreams and Big Breakf...

The Ninjin Saga: Chapter 1  
  
By kyllir  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, never will, but I can dream ;-)  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update! I just couldn't think of anything for this fic for the longest time!  
  
The day was dawning and the air was fragrantly sweet with the scent of wildflowers. The gentle breeze wafted the smell through the curtains. A small butterfly flitted into the room, flying around in wide circles, before landing delicately on a young man's nose. His eyelids fluttered open, and he batted the butterfly gently away from his face. He sat up, yawning and then checked his clock,  
  
"It's almost four o'clock… that butterfly woke me up early!" he glanced at the brightly colored insect, "Thanks! Now I can get an extra fifteen minutes of training in this morning!" he expressed his appreciation with a nod, and then tiptoed across the floor to his dresser. Glancing quickly around his room, he carefully opened the top drawer, filled with socks. He lifted the bottom out of the drawer, and pulled out his training outfit. If his mother knew about his morning excursions, he'd likely be grounded for a year. Ever since the accident on his very first day of school, she had never allowed him to fight or train.  
  
His training outfit consisted of blue pants and a blue tank top, he quickly pulled on his pants and put his shoes on. With unusual dexterity he noiselessly slipped out the window and ran out of the yard. He lived in the outskirts of the mountain ranges, so it was easy to get into the safety of the forests without being seen. Once he reached the refuge of the trees, he began to stretch, limbering up before he began his routine. After he completed his stretches, he ran farther into the wood, leaping over small creeks and bushes, his tail flying behind him.  
  
He abruptly stopped, and breathed in the serenity, he had reached his sanctuary. The clearing had lovely thick grass, and many large boulders stood proudly at the farther end, next to a small stream. Falling into a fighting stance, he leapt through the air and landed a good twenty meters away, atop the largest of the boulders. He smiled, that wasn't a bad jump, he then furrowed his brows in concentration as he prepared an attack. He jumped even farther this time, pounding his fist into a tree, the bark gave at the force he used, it bent, and finally shattered along with the rest of the trunk. He continued this exercise until there were twenty fallen trees surrounding him. He would bring these to his mother for firewood. He wiped the sweat from his brow and sauntered over to the stream, he looked into the water, fiery purple eyes stared back at him. He sighed and drank from the cold, clear stream until his thirst was sated. Glancing quickly at his watch, he decided that now was a good time to go home and pretend he was sleeping.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, after a brisk run, he stood outside his window. He peeked in and crawled inside. He heard footsteps in the hall, he'd cut it close this time. He scarcely had time to crawl under his sheets and feign a deep sleep.  
  
"Ninjin, Dear, it's time to get up!" his mother called as she tapped lightly on his door, "Wake up! This is the third time I've called for you!" she opened the door and walked in. Ninjin slowly rolled over, pretending he was still very tired, his mother gave him a scrutinizing look, "You don't look so good," she said, checking his temperature, "hmmm… normal… were you having nightmares again?" Ninjin slowly nodded his head,  
  
"Yes, Kaasan," he told her, wiping the sweat from his brow, "It was the same as last time, with the giant monkey and all," it was a half lie, truth be told, he had the dream every night, so it wasn't really dishonest to tell her he'd just had it again. His face went blank for a moment as he recalled his dream,  
  
He was standing alone on a hill, his tail waving wildly behind him as he gazed at a large orb set in the sky. He couldn't remember ever seeing the orb in before during his waking hours, but right now it was as real as he was. It shone brightly, shedding a pale glow all over the landscape. Suddenly, his mind went blank, and all he could do was sit back and watch as he stared at the orb, he felt himself begin to grow in size. Soon he towered over the trees, he dwarfed the large rock formations. He could feel his snout elongating, his features distorting. He felt himself begin to walk towards a large lake, and stoop down to drink some of the cool water. Then, he would see himself, he was a huge monkey-like creature! Immediately after seeing himself, he would always wake up.  
  
Ninjin shuddered in remembrance, it was a very odd dream indeed. Then he remembered that he still had to eat breakfast, and at that, all other thoughts left his head. He quickly sat up, and his mother left the room. He rummaged through his drawers to find something to wear, threw something on, and practically ran into the kitchen. His mother had prepared a few stacks of waffles, pancakes, toast, and some omelettes. He sat down, nodded his thanks to his mother, and began to eat,  
  
"I don't know where you put it all," his mother commented, then thought, 'his father ate like that too,' then she laughed as her son tried to shove eight waffles into his mouth at the same time. A short time later, all the food was gone, and not a single crumb remained on any of the plates. Ninjin wiped his face with a napkin, then glanced at the clock, it was 7:00. His eyes widened, he would be late for school if he didn't hurry! He was beginning to regret that extra half hour of training this morning. He abruptly stood up,  
  
"Kaasan, I gotta hurry up or I'll be late!" he ran around the room looking for his book bag, and then remembered that he had left it hanging on the back of his chair,  
  
"I'll drive you there, okay?" His mom suggested as he shoved his shoes on and combed his hair. The boy nodded and they walked outside to the car. He opened the door, placed his bag on his lap, and fastened his seatbelt[1]. His mother started the hovercar and drove off. Not long afterwards, the car pulled up to a large square building, Orange Star High School. Ninjin stepped out of the car, and shut the door, then leaned over through the open window,  
  
"Arigatou, Kaasan, I'll see you after school, love you." He said, then turned and ran into the school. He jogged through the hallways, and reached his first class, history. The teacher ignored him as he walked in a few minutes late, and slid into his seat, a few students snickered at him as he carefully tucked his tail around his waist,  
  
"Hey monkey-boy, you're late." Called one,  
  
"Yeah, Carrot breath, you're gonna get a tardy slip." Echoed the other boy in a taunting voice. Tardy slips were terrible things, once a student got one, they'd have to spend the entire day either in detention, helping in the kitchen, or some other menial slave labor. Ninjin gulped, and then sent them a glare, which made them flinch. The teacher slowly turned around with a small piece of paper in his hand. Ninjin felt queasy as the teacher made his way towards his desk. The two bullies chuckled as the teacher set the paper on the desk,  
  
"Ninjin, you weren't here when I handed out this assignment, here, it's due next Friday." Ninjin sighed with relief as the teacher walked away, and the two bullies looked disappointed. Ninjin turned his attention back to the slip of paper on his desk,  
  
'Trace your family tree back as far as you can, be as detailed as possible, this assignment is worth 200 points.' Ninjin grimaced as the other students snickered at him, they all knew that he could not trace his lineage, he had tried before. It was impossible for him to get any information on his father's side, for his dear elderly grandfather was illegitimate.  
  
"Students! Look up here! We are starting another unit today, and it is one that I believe you will all find most interesting… We will now be studying the Tenkaichi Budokai!" Mr. Sutter announced, a mixed reply of groans and cheers echoed through the room. The teacher cleared his throat and continued, "Unfortunately, the records of the fights in the Budokai only go back as far as the twenty-third tournament. The good news is that we have a video recording of the final match! So let's watch it!" The entire class cheered, they all preferred movies to regular work.  
  
"Now, without any further ado, I present to you, Son Gokou vs. Jackie Chun!" he pressed a button on the chalk board, and a vid screen came down, all lights in the room went out and the video started.  
  
"This is edited footage, the fight is intact, for the most part, however it is said that there was a problem with nudity in the actual fight somewhere."  
  
On the platform stood two figures, one appeared to be that of an old man, the other of a young boy. They each fell into fighting stances, and then they began their fight. It was then that Ninjin noticed it, that boy had a tail!  
  
  
  
[1] Seatbelts save lives, folks.  
  
Okay, that just seemed like a good place to stop for now, I'll update eventually ^_^;;; Actually, I have a few ideas for this fic now, so it shouldn't take as long to get out the next chapter. Sorry to those of you who wanted me to update The Wish That Never Was, but this one kinda called out it me, it said 'update me…. UPDATE MEEEEEE!!!!' I should have another chapter of that fic up within the next week, no promises (I've been busy since I'm graduating soon), but I'll try.  
  
Poll: Who's your favorite rescue ranger?  
  
Have a groovy day ^_^ AND MAY THE FICS BE WITH YOU!!! 


End file.
